1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wagering games, particularly casino wagering games, and more particularly to casino wagering games based on random distances moved by a game piece from a start position based on physical or electronic random event generators providing movement directing outcomes.
2. Background of the Art
Most game outcomes in a casino are determined by single event determination. Some individual side bets are determined by multiple winning event outcomes, as with the Fire Bet™ wager in craps, or consecutive win wagers in roulette, blackjack or baccarat.
A few wager event outcomes are based on random direction movement outcomes. Published U.S. Patent Application Document Nos. 20040178580 and 20080272544 (Schwartz) disclose a board game and methods of playing a board game. The board game involves the movement of a game piece based upon the generation of a random number. The game piece is moved until the movement causes a win or loss scenario, which may be conducive to gambling and making wagers. During the movement of the game piece, the bank may inchoately match the player's wager. The inchoate “cargo” excites, tempts, and entices the players to wager and increase player involvement.
Published U.S. Patent Application Document Nos. 20080146304 (Jarvis) describes an electronic game that simulates trading securities on an exchange. The game is preferably played as a video gaming machine for gambling purposes. A computing device is provided having, among other things, a video screen display on which a line chart is displayed. The computing device also includes a selection device, which provides a means by which the player interacts with the computing device to “buy” or “sell.” The line chart includes a vertical axis that corresponds to the value or price of one or more securities, and a horizontal axis that corresponds to time. A segmented line is plotted on the line chart during a round of play. A random number generator randomly determines the vertical axis value for each point plotted along the segmented line.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,268 describes a method, comprising the steps of: receiving from a user a bet on a roulette game; receiving at least one event result of a sporting event that comprises a total number of participants; a computing apparatus selecting from a memory device a set of rules, from a plurality of sets of rules, based at least in part on the total number of participants in the sporting event; wherein the plurality of sets of rules are used for determining, based on event results of sporting events, outcomes that represent simulated roulette spins, the outcomes comprising at least one of: numerical values, and colors, wherein at least a first set of rules of the plurality of sets of rules are used for determining outcomes based on sporting events that have a first total number of participants; wherein at least a second set of rules of the plurality of sets of rules are used for determining outcomes based on sporting events that have a second total number of participants, and wherein the first total number of participants is different from the second total number of participants; the computing apparatus using the selected set of rules to determine, based at least in part on the at least one event result, at least one outcome that represents a simulated roulette spin; and determining a result of the bet on the roulette game based at least in part on the at least one outcome.
All references cited herein are incorporated in their entirety by that citation and reference.